The present study is designed to examine the functional neural pathways in memory and amnesia. Patients with Korsakoff's Syndrome, patients with alcoholism, and normal controls are compared on 18F-2-fluoro-2-deoxyglucose (FDG) positron emission tomography (PET) scans to measure differences in local cerebral glucose utilization. Subjects are compared in the resting state and under memory-load conditions.